Dean, ¿de qué tienes miedo?
by Spngirl29
Summary: Ambientado en la 4ªTemporada. Dean comienza a tener unas extrañas pesadillas, lo que hace que se dé cuenta de que quiere a su hermano de una forma especial. AVISO: CONTIENE WINCEST. Si no te gusta, no entres.
1. Chapter 1

-Así que lo que nos quiere decir, señora Kinney, es que su marido murió de...¿miedo?

-Sí, señor agente...-respondió la apenada mujer entre sollozos.

-Bueno, muchas gracias. - el joven moreno dió la mano a aquella señora y los dos hermanos salieron de aquella casa.

-Dean, ¿tú que piensas? -preguntó Sam a su hermano mientras se montaba en aquel viejo impala del 67.

-¿Que qué pienso? Pienso que aquí tenemos trabajo. -respondió el rubio.

Una vez en el coche, se dirigieron a la biblioteca a investigar sobre este raro suceso, ya que esto a lo que se enfrentaban era nuevo para ellos. Pasaron unas largas y aburridas horas allí metidos hasta que, la guapa encargada de la biblioteca, o por lo menos para Dean, avisó a los chicos de que tenían que marcharse, pues iban a cerrar.

-Tío, si llego a estar allí un minuto más, creo que habría mutado en una rata de biblioteca. -se quejó el mayor mientras iban camino a su hostal en el coche. -Y toda la tarde para nada. -volvió a quejarse.

-Oh vamos, pareces una niña. -rió el pequeño. -Mañana continuaremos con la investigación, a ver que encontramos.

Ya en aquel barato hostal, los dos hermanos fueron directamente a su habitación, sin cenar ni nada, estaban completamente cansados, aquellas horas en la biblioteca habían acabado con ellos.

-Hmmm, dulce placer de los dioses. -medio gimió Dean cuando se metió en aquella cama, que no sería de las mejores, pero calentita, era un rato. Aquel gemido de placer hizó reír a su hermano, que se dispusó a dormir.

-Buenas noches Sammy.- murmuró el rubio ya medio dormido. Minutos después,reinaba el silencio y la oscuridad en aquella habitación, solamente se escuchaban sus respiraciones tranquilas, ellos estaban tranquilos, o al menos, eso parecía.


	2. Chapter 2

Unos golpecitos en el brazo descorcentaron a Sam, que, a duras penas abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la horrorizada cara de su hermano frente a él.

-¿Dean? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? -el grandullón miró a su hermano mayor, que parecía realmente asustado.

-Déjame dormir contigo. -pidió Dean, mirando a su Sammy, esperando a que accediese a su petición, pues sentía que cerca de él se olvidaría de esa horrible pesadilla que acaba de tener.

-¿Qué qué? ¿Estás en tu sano juicio Dean? -miró a su hermano a cuadros, hacia muchísimos años que habían dejado de dormir juntos, exactamente desde que Sam había dejado de creer que debajo de su cama había monstruos.

-Tú solo déjame. -volvió a inquirir el rubio.- Por favor.- Sam no se lo pensó dos veces y dejó que su hermano se metiera en la misma cama que él, si aquello iba a calmarle, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

Una vez ya en la cama, Dean se abrazó a su hermano, algo más tranquilo, solo por el hecho de estar cerca de él y volvió a dormirse,como cuando un pequeño bebé deja de llorar cuando está cerca de su madre. Sam no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño, pues esa situación le parecía muy extraña y no sabía que era el causante de la misma, pero tenía que averiguarlo.

Al día siguiente, Sam pudo notar como su hermano estaba muy distante con él y evitaba hablarle, sabía perfectamente que aquella situación de debilidad que había tenido aquella noche afectaba mucho a su hermano y, sobre todo, el haber tenido que dormir con él. O al menos, eso pensaba Sam.

Mientras, en la cabeza de Dean, no paraba de reproducirse la imagen de su pequeño Sammy durmiendo a su lado, tranquilo, tal como lo había visto nada más despertarse. Se asustó demasiado con aquella pesadilla en la que volvía al infierno y perdía a Sam de nuevo, simplemente no quería separarse de su hermano. Se moriría sin su pequeño Sammy. Hacía ya tiempo que se había dado cuenta que quería a su hermano de una manera diferente a la que Sam le quería a él. Lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo, no podía gustarse de otro hombre, y mucho menos de su hermano pequeño, él siempre había sido un ligón con las chicas, pero, ¿con los hombres? Eso era impensable para él. Tras mucho tiempo atormentándose con estos pensamientos, Dean se había prometido a si mismo que lo olvidaría, y así había sido hasta que comenzó a tener estas pesadillas que lo perseguían desde que llegó a esta ciudad a investigar.

Comezó a maldecir por lo bajo y su hermano, que era de oído fino y encima estaba sentado de copiloto, le escuchó.

-¿Qué murmuras Dean? -preguntó Sam. Era de las primeras palabras que se cruzaban y el pequeño no sabía que encontrarse, no sabía si su hermano empezaría a gritarle, o le contestaría borde, o con más sarcasmo del habitual, o simplamente guardaría silencio.

Esta pregunta sacó de sus pensamientos al mayor, que mordió su labio inferior y guardó silencio, centrando su atención en la carretera.

-Dean, te he hecho una pregunta.-volvió a inquirir el moreno. Espero unos segundos, y tras ver que su hermano no estaba por la labor de responderle, empezó a hablar.

-Dean...¿esto es por lo de anoche? -Volvió a esperanzarse de que su hermano le conestaría, ya que le había mirado, por un mísero momento, pero su hermano seguía en sus quince.

-Vamos, que no tienes ocho años. No voy a decir nada, lo sabes Dean.

-Olvídalo, ¿vale? No tienes ni idea. -respondió en un tono demasiado borde para el que Sam estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Pero qué mierda te pasa Dean? De la noche a la mañana no me hablas por algo que no tengo la culpa y pretendes que lo olvide. -estalló Sam, molesto por el tono que su hermano había usado con él.

Dean guardó silencio en todo el trayecto hasta la biblioteca. Sabía perfectamente que su hermano no tenía la culpa, no tenía la culpa de hacerle desearle con toda su alma, de desear tenerle siempre cerca de él y para él, lo sabía.

-Bien Dean, si esto es lo que quieres, esto tendrás. -habló Sam, en un tono firme. Si Dean era cabezón, él lo era más.

Aquella tarde en la biblioteca iba a ser muy interesante, pero no del modo que el pequeño pensaba y tampoco del modo que el mayor creía imposible.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

-¿Tienes algo? - quiso saber Sam, mientras miraba a su hermano, que se encontraba leyendo uno de los tantos libros que había cogido de las diferentes estanterías.

Dean lo miró, y cuando el pequeño pensaba que ya era inútil que le conestara, su hermano le respondió con un firme "no". Esto alivió a Sam ya que sabía que realmente no estaba enfadado con él, sabía que algo le carcomía por dentro y quería saber que era el causante de la frialdad de su hermano ,y, sobre todo, el causante de aquellas pesadillas que atormentaban a su hermano mayor.

-¿Ya soy digno de tu palabra? - ironizó Sam, queriendo eliminar la tensión que había entre ellos. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en el rostro de Dean.

-Digno no sé, pero el único que está conmigo eres tú, así que, con alguien tendré que hablar.- miro a su hermano mientras hablaba.

-Oh, me alagas- río el moreno, haciendo reír al mayor de los dos. -Deberías de alabarme, soy el único que te aguanta en tus días de regla.

Dean le fulminó con la mirada y cuando iba a contestarle oyó a alguien chistar. Se giró y vió a una mujer morena, no muy agraciada para su gusto y con pintas de sabionda. Pasó literalmente de su llamada de atención y prosiguió a la contestación a su hermano.

-¿Regla, yo? Te equivocas, yo no soy el que,- y la aquella mujer volvió a llamarle la atención, algo más alto. -Venga señora, que no tengo diez años. -se quejó este, queriendo contestar a Sam como es debido, aunque en estos instantes se estaba partiendo de risa en su cara.

-Discúlpeme jovencito,- empezó a decir aquella señora- pero esto es una biblioteca, y deben guardar silencio.

-Mire señora, no estoy de humor para aguantar sus tonterías. -replicó el mayor, poniéndose de frente a aquella mujer. "_Joder, si que es bajita_." pensó para sí Dean, que no pudo evitar formar una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué clase de educación te han dado? -se defendió aquella señora. Sam miraba la escena y no podía evitar reírse de la situación; por una parte, su hermano estaba enrabietado ya que aquella señora no le dejaba contestarle como quería y por otro lado, se encontraba la señora, que...bueno, era una señora. Dean ignoró a la señora, la cual al ver la pasividad del mayor de los hermanos, le dió una colleja antes de irse malhumorada de allí.

-¡Pero señora! ¿Quién se cree que es? -dijo al segundo un enfadado Dean, que no podía creerse lo que acababa de pasar, aquella señora, le había arreado una colleja. Por otro lado, Sam no pudo controlarse y estalló en una estridente carcajada que eliminó en cuanto vió acercarse de nuevo a la señora, acompañada de un guarda de seguridad.

Los dos hermanos corrieron como perros del infierno y se dirigieron al coche, perseguidos por el guarda. Una vez en el coche, arrancaron hacia algún lado lejos de allí. Ya lejos de la biblioteca, Dean aparcó el coche en parking del hostal y suspiró con una leve sonrisa. Realmente esa tarde en la biblioteca había estado interesante, y se había reído, cosa que no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde que había vuelto del infierno todo había cambiado; había conocido a un ángel del cielo, Castiel, seguían la pista de Lilith y su relación con Sam tendía de una cuerda floja, primeramente por aquel demonio que perseguía a su hermano, Ruby, y por todo lo que sentía por su hermano. Así que, mientras estos pensamientos recorrían la mente enturbiada de Dean Winchester, su estómago comenzaba a rugir reclamando atención, lo que hizo que los dos hermanos se dirigieran al bar del hostal a comer algo.

Tras la cena, siguieron unas cuantas copas, que acabaron con un Dean Winchester muy borracho y un Sam Winchester de papel de madre.

-Vamos Dean ¡muévete joder! -dijo Sam a su hermano mayor, el cual andaba tambaleándose por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

-Sammy...mira, una araña...¡HIP! ¿Tú crees, que si me pica me convertiré en Spiderman? ¡HIP! -el pequeño no podía creer que su hermano acabara de preguntarle semejante tontería, sabía que estaba borracho, pero no para tanto.-A no, que yo era Batman, ¡HIP!.

Una vez enfrente de la puerta, la abrió mientras su hermano no dejaba de cantar aquella famosa canción que decía: "_Un elefante, se balanceaba_..." y todo a raíz de aquella pequeña araña que había visto metros atrás.

-Anda tira. -el más alto de los dos, cogió a su hermano casi en brazos y lo hizo entrar en la habitación. Ya dentro, consiguió que su hermano se echara en su cama y se quedara allí .Así, consiguió meterse él en su cama y apagar la luz. Supiró. Nunca pensó que podría ser tan difícil hacer dormir a un borracho. Encendió como por cuarta vez la luz en los pocos minutos que habían pasado ya que su hermano no le dejaba dormir. Primero las mantas, segundo las sombras...y ahora sollozaba.

-Dean, por favor, duérmete. -pidió Sam a su hermano.

-Sammy, es que yo te quiero.- "_Los borrachos y sus sentimentalismos_" pensó el pequeño.

-Ya lo sé, pero ahora es hora de dormir. -puso casi sin quererlo una voz demasiado infantil que incluso le sorprendió a él mismo.

-Tú no lo entiendes, yo te quiero Sammy, te quiero...pero tú a mi no. -y tras esto, Dean le dió la espalda a su hermano y terminó por dormirse. Parecía que finalmente al alcohol había conseguido que se durmiera. Pero estas palabras habían calado en el pequeño de los dos.

"¿_Qué ha querido decir con qué no le quiero_?" pensaba una y otra vez Sam. Sí, había conseguido dormir a su hermano, que estaba en la cama de al lado tan tranquilo, pero sabía que el que no iba a dormir aquella noche sería él, aunque, eso sí, por la mañana ya pediría explicaciones.


	4. Chapter 4

_"¡NO!" _gritó Dean antes de despertarse de golpe. Miró su reloj, marcaban las cinco y media de la madrugada. Había tenido otra de aquellas terribles pesadillas. Sentía un nudo en su estómago y se sentía débil, necesitaba al que podía quitarle estos males, al menos, por un tiempo, necesitaba a su pequeño Sammy.

Quisó levantarse para dirigirse a la cama de su hermano pequeño pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza le detuvo. "_No vuelvo a beber alcohol." _se dijo a si mismo. A duras penas, consiguió levantarse, maldiciendo aquellos chupitos que había tomado antes de dormir. Llamó a su hermano entre susurros hasta que este gimió levemente, lo que le hizó saber que lo había despertado.

-Sammy...déjame dormir contigo. - el pequeño de los dos oía que su hermano le hablaba pero el hecho de estar tan adormilado como estaba, le hizo abrir un ojo y mirar a Dean.

-¿Qué quieres? -dijo haciendo un mohín mientras cerraba de nuevo sus ojos.

-¿Puedo meterme en tu cama? -preguntó un nervioso Dean que no sabía cual sería su respuesta, aunque si le había dejado la noche anterior, ¿por qué no le iba a dejar esta? Su pequeño Sammy lo miró un tanto raro, pero parecía realmente angustiado así que le hizo un hueco en la pequeña cama como pudo.

Dean dió gracias a Dios o a lo que hubiera allá arriba por hacer que su hermano le permitiera dormir con él porque era como una salvación. Cerca de Sam, el rubio olvidaba por completo todos sus problemas, además de que le encantaba estar cerca del calor que desprendía su Sammy. Casi inconscientemente, se pegó a su hermano y lo abrazó, realmente estaba helado, además de que quería sentirle cerca.

Ya por la mañana, Sam se despertó a causa el sol que entraba por la ventana y que le molestaba. Al querer levantarse, notó que un peso se lo impedía. "¿_Pero qué demon_...?" pensó para sí el moreno hasta que vió el cuerpo de su hermano abrazado al suyo. Tuvó que pensar por un momento el por qué de que Dean estuviera en su cama y abrazado a él.

Una vez despierto, decidió darse una ducha para despejarse y airear sus ideas. Eso realmente le confortó. Al salir de la ducha, su hermano seguía durmiendo así que cogió su portátil y decidió buscar algo relacionado con lo poco que tenían. Realmente esas tardes en la biblioteca no habían servido para nada. Necesitaban ayuda y él sabía perfectamente a quien podía pedirle esa clase de ayuda.

-¿Bobby? -preguntó el moreno a través de su móvil. Sonrío al ver la respuesta de su viejo amigo.

Tras explicarle todos los datos que habían conseguido hasta ahora, que no eran muchos, escuchó un gemido que provenía de la cama.

-Bueno, te dejo, la marmota ha dado señales de vida. -dijó entre risas Sam, refiriéndose a su hermano. Nada más dejar el móvil sobre la mesa en la que también se encontraba su preciado pórtatil, un cojín impactó en su cara, seguido por un "_Imbécil_." El más alto no pudo evitar reír.

-Tenemos el día libre.- dijo su hermano, al cual le estaba costando incorporarse, debido a la resaca, supuso el moreno.

-¿Y eso? -la voz de Dean sonó realmente ronca.

-Nos llamará en cuanto encuentre algo sobre el caso. -dijo Sam mientras cerraba su portátil.-Así que tienes todo el día para hacer lo que quieras.

-Sé una cosa que no voy a volver a hacer. -empezó a decir el rubio mientras conseguía levantarse de la cama. -Beber.- al oírle, el pequeño de los dos no pudo evitar reír.

-No te lo crees ni tú, aunque hay algo que si podrías hacer, ducharte. - le dedicó una sonrisa burlona la cual fue respondida con un empujón por parte del de ojos verdes.

Mientras tanto, Sam decidió ir a comprar algo de comer. Dean suspiró de gusto en cuanto sintió como el agua caliente mojaba su cuerpo. "_Como la necesitaba_." pensó para sí. Estuvo como diez o quince minutos en la ducha cuando de normal no tardaba ni cinco. No le importó. Necesitaba esa ducha, necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos respecto a su hermano, y lo necesitaba ya, si no se volvería loco. Cerró sus ojos. Realmente se sentía de fábula. Ya fuera de la ducha se encontraba mucho mejor y ya había tomado una decisión respecto a lo que ocupaba cada uno de sus pensamientos, respecto a su Sammy.

Tras comer algo, Sam solo podía pensar en dormir ya que aquello que le había dicho su hermano sobre que no le quería lo tenía algo descolocado y no pudo dormir tanto como él quería. Ya lo hablaría con Dean. Y con ese pensamiento, el pequeño se echó en su cama y en pocos minutos dormía plácidamente. Dean, por otra parte, decidió trastear con el portátil de su hermano, pues no quería poner la televisión por si lo despertaba.

Tras horas de aburrimiento, el joven rubio decidió ir al bar, eso sí, se prometió así mismo no tomar nada de alcohol. Ya allí, una joven muchacha, de buen ver, se acercó al mayor de los Winchester, el cual no la rechazó como podría haber hecho los días anteriores. Quería olvidarse de su hermano, quería a su Sammy, como nunca querría a nadie, pero sabía que era lo mejor para él.

-Hola preciosa. -saludo Dean a la muchacha con una sonrisa muy burlona. Aquella chica le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Madre mía, no se como no estás en la cárcel...tener ese cuerpazo tiene que ser ilegal. -piropeó el de ojos verdes a aquella chica. -Soy Dean, ¿y tú? -quisó saber el mayor de los Winchester.

Mientras tanto, en el hostal, Sam despertaba de su larga siesta y notó como su estómago reclamaba su atención. Tras cambiarse la ropa y dejar la habitación algo recogida, salió de allí en busca de algo de comer. Pensó en llamar a su hermano, pero desechó la idea, quizá necesitaba estar solo, esas pesadillas no le estaban haciendo nada bien.

A los minutos de marcharse el de ojos oscuros de allí, entró en aquella habitación Dean con aquella apuesta joven que había conocido en el bar. Se sorprendió al no ver a su hermano, pero se olvidó de él en cuanto aquella chica comenzaba a desvestirse.

La noche se pintaba interesante, y Dean estaba seguro de que así sería, o al menos, así quería que fuese.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Mierda_." se repetía un millón de veces el rubio de los dos mientras estaba encerrado en el pequeño baño de la habitación del hostal. Tenía a aquella chica caliente, quería que le dieran lo que le habían prometido pero el de ojos verdes no podía dejar de pensar en su pequeño Sammy, de imaginar que aquella hermosa mujer era su musculoso hermano, debajo de él. Podía sentir como se le erizaba la piel, pero al volver a la realidad se dió cuenta de que aquello no estaba pasando, y supuso una decepción, incluso para su pequeño amigo. Lo que pintaba como un noche interesante, se había convertido en un absoluto fracasó para Dean.

Mientras tanto, en una gasolinera no muy lejos de allí, estaba Sam comprando algo para comer ya que no tenían nada. Además de comprar algo vegetariano para él y una deliciosa hamburguesa para su hermano, quiso complacer a Dean con un trozo de tarta, quizá eso le animaba. La verdad es que le dolía ver a su hermano mayor así de deprimido.

Ya en la habitación, no se percató de la presencia de aquella mujer casi en cueros sobre la cama, la cual se extrañó al verle y se tapó con las sábanas.

-Dean, te he traí...-se calló al ver a aquella joven muchacha sobre la cama. Sintió una inexplicable rabia. Dean lo escuchó y salió tan rápidamente pudo. Sam miraba a aquella mujer con un leve odio que no entendía.

-Sam..-su voz se cortó al ver el odio que reflejaban sus pardos ojos.

-Tranquilo, ya me voy. -se adelantó a decir el pequeño de los dos y con un mal gesto y un portazó salió de allí, hacia el bar, supuso. La verdad es que sentía rabia y odio hacia esa joven, no lo entendía y tampoco quería admitir que fueran celos ya que era un ligue de su hermano y bueno, siempre había sido así pero hoy era diferente, hoy se sentía dolido.

Pasaron horas, hasta que Sam volvió a aquella habitación, con miedo de lo que se podría encontrar. Se alivió levemente al ver que aquella mujer no estaba allí, pero a la vez se decepcionó un poco al ver a su hermano cabizbajo sentado sobre el borde de la cama. Antes de que comenzará a hablar le cortó su hermano.

-Sam...¿por qué te fuiste así? -le preguntó un cabizbajo Dean. Sabía que se había ido cabreado, pero ¿por qué?. La cabeza del menor era un cúmulo de diferentes pensamientos. Realmente no sabía porque su reacción había sido tan brusca. El de ojos verdes buscaba los pardos ojos de su pequeño hermano sin mucho éxito.

-Si te digo la verdad no lo sé -respondió Sam. Esta respuesta molesto al mayor de los dos. ¿Como qué no sabía? Una razón habría y quería la verdad. Torció el gesto y miró a su hermano.

-¿Como qué no sabes? Entras aquí, haces que se vaya aquel pivón, te vas de mala hostia, y aún tienes la decencia de decirme que no tienes ni idea. -dijo un malhumorado Dean.

-Venga Dean, no me jodas. -El moreno de los dos ya venía cabreado así que esto era la gota que colmaba el vaso. "_Esto ya es discutir por discutir_" pensó para sí el más alto.

-No te creo Sam. -El de ojos verdes se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su hermano. Su pequeño Sammy cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiró.

-No te estoy mintiendo Dean, cree lo que te dé la gana. -dijo de malas maneras el pequeño.

-A mí no me hables así enano. -el ambiente se estaba caldeando y el mayor pensó que esto no acabaría muy bien.

-Yo te hablo como me da la gana, no eres mi padre. -aquel comentario hizo que Dean estallará en cólera. Empujó a su hermano con fuerza contra la pared y se acercó a él.

-Ni se te ocurra hablarme así. - dijo un cabreado hermano mayor mientras miraba a su hermano a los ojos. Estaba realmente furioso y Sam lo notó. Sabía que su hermano no era así. Él solo lo miraba, intentando descifrar el por qué de aquel tan repentino enfado.

Al momento el de ojos verdes se dió cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de su hermano. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Miró los labios de su pequeño Sammy. Le parecían tan suaves y carnosos que no se dió cuenta de que levemente se estaba acercando hacia ellos. Sam no sabía que hacer ya que no podía salir del agarre de su hermano, pero una parte de su cuerpo quería ese suave roce con los labios de su hermano. Fue un suave beso, apenas un roce, pero lo justo para que el mayor de los dos huyera realmente avergonzado de allí.

Sam simplemente se quedó allí, sobre la pared, ensimismado, imaginando más de una continuación a aquello que acababa de pasar, no sabía por qué, pero le había gustado ese primer contacto, pero sería su pequeño secreto, al menos por ahora.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6.

Dos días más tarde Dean estaba que se subiera por las paredes. Por una parte, no habían hecho nada respecto al caso desde que hablaron con Bobby y por otra, no habían hablado nada sobre lo que paso aquella noche, sobre aquel primer roce que gusto a ambos, aunque ninguno lo supiera.

-No sé que mierda investigar más Dean. -se quejó el moreno, apartando de su lado el portátil de malas maneras.

-Yo creo que ya he interrogado a todos los habitantes de este maldito pueblo, incluidos niños, perros, gatos y si me apuras, hasta árboles. -el cabreo de Dean se notaba bastante, no le gustaba estar estancado en los casos, para nada. El pequeño lo miró y suspiro. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no podían hacer más hasta que consiguieran algo más de información de lo que realmente pasaba allí. Además así podría hablar con él sobre lo de aquella noche y lo de las continuas pesadillas que tenía, y que cada día eran peores.

-Oye Dean, cambiando de tema...-al mayor se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Sabía lo que iba a preguntarle y que su pequeño Sammy no dejaría el tema hasta que consiguiera alguna respuesta. - ¿qué fue lo del otro día?

Dean optó por fingir que no recordaba a que se refería su hermano, aunque en realidad moría por volver a besar los labios de su hermano, le parecieron tan suaves que quería probarlos otra vez.

-No sé de que me hablas Sammy. -contestó el rubio lo más natural que pudo. Sam, que se las sabía todas, notó rápidamente que su hermano si se acordaba de lo que hablaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

-Dean, me estás mintiendo. -miró a su hermano mayor lo más serio que pudo. Pretendía intimidarle, aunque sabía que eso era algo difícil. -Sé que te acuerdas.

El de ojos verdes trago saliva y maldijo para sí_,"¿por qué tenía que acordarse?" _pensó.

-Ah, ¿aquel roce? -preguntó casi en un susurro el mayor, queriendo quitarle peso al asunto.

-Sí. -contestó un firme Sam.

-Pensé que lo habrías olvidado, fue un descuido, ¿o acaso pensabas que podría querer algo contigo? -dijo riendo el mayor de los dos, reprimiendo las ganas de decirle la verdad, de que si quería que volviera a pasar, de que le quería, aunque no de la misma manera. Al pequeño Sammy le desconcertó la respuesta de su hermano, pero no pudo contenerse y volvió a preguntar.

-Si fue un descuido, ¿por qué te fuiste? -pregunto en un inocente tono.

Mierda, ahí le ha pillado. Dean no sabía que contestar.

-Bueno, yo, eh...-sabía que se estaba poniendo nervioso y que su hermano lo notaría.

-Dean, ¿estás bien? - quiso saber el pequeño. Aquellos sudores no eran normales, y menos en su hermano, que ni rodeado de más de mil demonios pierde los nervios y suda tanto. Decidió acercarse a él, pero lo que no sabía es que eso empeoraría las cosas. Dean se puso más nervioso, tener cerca a su hermano era como tener cerca la tentación y no poder tocarla, y no lo podía soportar.

-Sam, no te acerques, estoy bien. -contesto rápidamente el mayor, empujándole levemente. Y nada más hacerlo, se dirigió con prisa al baño y se encerró. Suspiró y abrió el grifo del lavabo, mojándose la cara. _"Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba"_, pensó para sí el mayor de los dos. Desde fuera, el pequeño de los dos tocó la puerta del baño.

-Dean, ¿seguro que estás bien?- Nadie contestó. -Dean, contesta. -El silenció era lo único que se escuchaba. Suspiro. -Como quieras, me voy a qué me dé el aire, pero que sepas que esto se te está yendo de las manos. -El rubio escuchó estás últimas palabras, sabiendo que ahora si que no tenía escapatoria de las preguntas de su hermano, de su preocupación y de su atención sobre él, y lo peor es que no sabría si podría contenerse recibiendo tanta atención de su pequeño y adorado Sammy. Segundos después escuchó la puerta cerrarse con un leve portazo lo que indicaba que el pequeño había dejado la habitación. El mayor de los dos era un cúmulo de sentimientos, por una parte, no podía omitir el nuevo afecto que sentía por su hermano, lo deseaba, y mucho, pero por otra parte estaba aterrado, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, miedo de lo que podría llegar a pensar su hermano si se enterara de lo que sentía. Además, tenía que sumar aquellas asquerosas pesadillas que le estaban volviendo loco. Suspiró profundamente y decidió salir de aquel pequeño cuarto y echarse un rato, cuando se despertaría seguramente su hermano le pediría explicaciones, o al menos eso pensaba él.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

El portazo que dió el pequeño de los dos fue tan fuerte que hizo que el mayor de los dos se despertara completamente sobresaltado.

-¿Qué pasa Sammy? -preguntó un Dean recién levantado, con un ojo cerrado aún y la voz ronca.

-Qué estoy hasta las narices Dean, o me dices qué mierda te pasa o la vamos a tener.-respondió el moreno. Se notaba que estaba bastante harto de los cambios de humor de su hermano mayor. Dean tragó saliva. No había visto a su hermano tan alterado como lo estaba en aquellos instantes.

-Habla Dean, estoy esperándote.- miro Sam a su hermano, esperando una respuesta.

-Sammy, yo...-comenzó a decir un nervioso Dean._ "Como para decirle la verdad" _pensó para sí el mayor de los dos. El moreno arqueó una ceja apremiando a que respondiera, pero eso solo consiguió poner más nervioso al mayor de los dos que no sabía que decir, por lo que decidió no decir nada. El pequeño mostro una sonrisa burlona._ "Esto no va bien" _pensó Dean suspirando.

-Con que nada eh...-dijo Sam mientras se acercaba a su hermano. Dean volvió a tragar saliva a medida que su hermano se acercaba a él, pero en un rápido movimiento se encontró con las grandes manos de su Sammy alrededor de su cuello, sujetándole contra la pared, y el cuerpo de su hermano pequeño muy cerca del suyo, tanto, que podía notar su respiración sobre sus labios. Al darse cuenta de su cercanía miró sus oscuros ojos, que tan bonitos le parecían a él, sus labios, los que quería volver a probar, sus brazos, bien definidos y fuertes, en definitiva a él, a su pequeño Sammy. La temperatura corporal de Dean comenzó a subir muy lentamente debido a la cercanía de su hermano, que lo miraba con los ojos encedidos, llenos de rabia, rabia por no poder hacer nada para que su hermano volviera a ser lo que era, el muchacho borde, prepotente y ligón que era.

-¿Vas a hablar? -quisó saber Sam, mientras seguía sujetando a su hermano. Dean negó con su cabeza, lo que hizó que el pequeño diera un fuerte puñetazo a la pared, al lado de la cara de Dean, lo que sobresaltó a este. Suspiró, aflojando el agarre de su hermano, pero sin separarse de él.

-Estoy preocupado por ti Dean, este no es mi hermano, el que yo conozco. ¿Qué te pasa? -volvió a preguntar el pequeño de los dos en un tono más conciliador y mirándolo con una mirada de cachorro apaleado. Y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Dean se lanzó a los labios de su hermano, había conseguido reunir el valor suficiente para hacerlo, y dejó su parte racional de lado. Volvió a notar los labios de su hermano sobre los suyos, tan suaves y carnosos. Fue un beso rápido pero intenso. El pequeño de los dos se quedó a cuadros, pero le había gustado, aunque no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. El rubio de los dos miraba a su hermano acelerado, esperando alguna reacción de su Sammy, algo que le pudiera indicar lo que había significado para él lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero lo que nunca se habría imaginado es que su hermano le correspondía. Sam sujetó con firmeza el rostro de su hermano mayor y volvió a besarle, aunque esta vez más suave, dejándole ver que le quería y que le importaba. Dean estaba que saltaba de la alegría, tanto, que casi ni atina a devolver el beso que su pequeño Sammy le daba. Poco a poco el beso se volvió más caliente y húmedo, lo que excitaba a los dos hermanos de una manera que no concían. Dean, que seguía contra la pared, consiguió sentirse en la cama, sin separarse de los labios de su hermano, tironeó de la camiseta de su Sammy, lo que hizo que se pegara más a él y que sus manos comenzaran a recorrer el cuello del rubio, muy suave y despacio, haciendo que su piel se pusiera de gallina. Las manos de su hermano seguían bajando hacia su torso, mientras que las del mayor jugaban con el pelo de su pequeño Sammy. Dean creía estar en el cielo, hasta que un sonido le hizo caer de bruces al suelo. Era su móvil. Quiso dejarlo sonar y centrarse en su hermano, pero este se separó de él, aunque sin mucha gana. Eso significaba que tenía que cogerlo. Alcanzó el móvil de la mesilla y contestó.

-¿Diga? -dijo con un tono cortante, tanto que se sorprendió el mismo y lo que hizó reír levemente a su hermano, que lo miraba desde la otra cama, con las mejillas sonrosadas debido a su temperatura corporal. Dean sonrió al ver a su hermano así, estaba realmente adorable. La voz de Bobby al otro lado del aparato le hizo que omitiera que su hermano lo miraba de aquella manera, por lo menos unos minutos. Tras colgar, volvió a dejar el móvil en la mesilla y se sentó sobre las piernas de su hermano, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas. Estaba nervioso, aunque si ya le había besado y su Sammy le había respondido, ¿que podría pasar? La sonrisa de Sam le hizo saber que no le molestaba en absoluto. Suspiro y lo miro mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su hermano pequeño. Notó la mirada de su hermano sobre él y sonrió.

-Al fin te veo sonreír.-dijo entre risas el pequeño de los dos. Ese comentario hizo reír al que tenía enfrente. Sí, definitivamente su hermano era adorable.

-Será que estoy feliz.-contestó el mayor sin borrar su sonrisa de su rostro.

-Hm ya, y por lo que veo tu pequeño amigo también. -dijo su Sammy mientras dibujaba una sonrisa un tanto juguetona en su rostro. A la vez que hacía todo esto, su mano bajaba ahora desde su pecho pasando por su vientre y su bajovientre llegando a su entrepierna. Madre mía, si antes habíamos visto al adorable Sammy, ahora estamos viendo al más sexy y follable Sam, faceta que el mayor de los dos no había tenido el placer de conocer aún. El rubio se mordió el labio y robo un beso de los suaves labios de su pequeño Sammy.

-Y, ¿por dónde íbamos? -pregunto el pequeño de los dos volviendo a besar a su hermano.

-Recuérdamelo tú, tengo lagunas. -río Dean mientras su hermano volvía a la carga atacando sus labios.

La noche pintaba muy interesante, tanto, que Dean se pensaba que estaba soñando, pero no quería despertar de ese maravilloso sueño, por lo que se dejo llevar y se dispuso a descubrir a su hermano a fondo, ya pensaría las cosas a la mañana siguiente. Sam, por su parte, no sabía que le pasaba ya que estaba disfrutando haciendo esto con su hermano, le estaba gustando, mucho, aunque una voz en su cabeza le decía que estaba mal y que debía parar, pero decidió no hacerle caso y disfrutar de las caricias y besos de su hermano mayor. Esa noche los dos iban disfrutar uno del otro, esa noche iba a cambiar sus vidas para siempre, aunque ellos aún, no lo sabían.


End file.
